Optical signals are usable for various applications including high speed and secure data transmission between two devices. In some applications, a semiconductor device includes at least an integrated circuit (IC or “chip”) having an optical component. An electro-optic effect is a change in the optical properties of a material in response to an applied electric field that varies at a lower frequency when compared with the frequency of light. Modulation is the process of varying one or more properties of a periodic waveform, called a carrier signal, with a modulating signal. An electro-optic modulator (EOM) is an optical semiconductor device in which a signal-controlled element/material exhibiting the electro-optic effect is used to modulate a beam of light. The phase, frequency, amplitude, or polarization of the beam of light may be modulated.